


A Duty of Care

by Bow_Ties



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Grief, Loss, Poetry, thirteenth doctor fanzine prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_Ties/pseuds/Bow_Ties
Summary: This is a short poem written for the Thirteenth Doctor Fanzine prompt "I have a duty of care"





	A Duty of Care

A Duty of Care

And onwards through the ages she falls  
deeper and deeper still  
into space never-ending  
Around her so many faces shine  
like stars in a distant sky  
and like the luminaries that we see  
they are all long gone  
If only she could reach a bit farther  
her fingertips might graze their cheeks  
If only they would look at her  
their eyes might set her free  
But they are lost forever  
and so she stands with a smile  
\- laughs, runs, acts with kindness -  
and deep inside, her soul  
keeps falling silently  
There is but one thing she can hold onto  
\- although it is a lie -  
At night she promises herself one thing:  
No more, no more, no more  
I will not let them go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't know if people usually put poems on here but wanted to share anyway :)  
> If you feel like it, come scream at me on Tumblr @fuxdeiflswued


End file.
